A Colorful Romance
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Remus\Tonks for the Skittles challenge on the HPFC. Reviews please!
1. Blue

_ a\n: the color 'blue' for the Skittle Challenge on HPFC. _

Remus hadn't always worn that..well, _worn _out look of depression and anxiety on his face. Actually, this visage had only begun a few months after being attacked, and infected with lycanthrope. Remus had never felt accepted after that really...it threw him into a hole of being depressed, glum...rather _blue._ The shocker may be that Remus actually didn't _want _to feel this way when it came down to it. He had tried so many things. Potions that fought against depression, muggle pills. He tried false, giddy happiness. Yes, he tried being mockingly joyful, so much so, that it made him sick. Remus had succumbed to a rather dissatisfying life of being _blue. _ That was until, he met _her. _

_a\n: all of my little drabbles will lead into the next prompt. So, the next one will be when Remus met Nymphadora for the first time. _

_Her hair will be rather violet...since the Order meetings stress her out so very much. (hint:hint) _

Hope you enjoyed, and please review!

Blessings,

Sarah.


	2. Violet

_ a\n: the color 'violet' for the Skittles Challenge on HPFC._

Nymphadora Tonks quite literally _stumbled _into the Order's Headquarters. She was a pretty, bright young woman in her early twenties with an all-consuming love for danger...and soon-to-be, Remus Lupin. Tonks had wanted to be an Auror since before she could remember. She loved danger. She loved staring it in the eye; the thrill she got from warding off a bad guy like in her old, favorite muggle cop shows. She loved it until now. Now, it was really dangerous. They weren't removing a few hexed shoes from an abandoned home. She wasn't testing out portkeys to make sure they didn't take her to somewhere unknown, where she couldn't return from...portkeys that would make her splinch worse than any one with normal side-effects. Now, it was death. They were all up against death. Those thoughts pressed deeper into her mind as her hair became darker, and darker. Her hair would have stopped at a black and blue tinted color if she hadn't glanced over at Remus Lupin. Her hair settled on a light _violet _then, paler than the dark plum she was going for.

Maybe there was still hope.

**A\n: Hope everyone liked the next little drabble. I enjoyed this one immensely. Review please! **


	3. Orange

_An: the color 'orange' for the HPFC._

When Tonks was younger she had always wanted to dye her hair _orange. _She had a friend, Bradley, who was always made fun of for being a 'ginger', and she wanted to be one too, to stick up for him. Now, by, 'younger,' I mean she was around 10 years old: a smart, strong-willed, athletic (although clumsy,) girl of 10. Tonks, though, had a dilemma: her mother WOULD NOT, allow her to dye her hair _orange._ Now, that was when Tonks finally came to the realization of her ability to become a Metamorphagus. Some children developed late, and she was one of them...Her parents were shocked. They assumed she would never have those powers, blooming so late, but lo-and-behold, Tonks found them...and the day after she went to school with _orange _hair.

A\n: Teehee, young, strong-willed Tonks. Love it!


	4. Green

_a\n: the color 'green' for the Skittles challenge on HPFC._

Remus loved the smell of grass. Freshly cut, ripening, _green _grass. His mother had instilled in him the love of nature she had in herself. He ran through the meadows as a young boy, belt buckle in hand as he tried to pull up his pants and keep them up, excitedly chasing after rabbits, butterflies, and bumblebees. Remus usually came to a halt from running, to sit on a small, broken log on the edge of the near dried up creek down the _green_, steep hill. He was at home when he sat there, mimicking the birds sounds, and skipping rocks, mesmerized by the ripples it created in the water. The creek, the meadow, the smell of freshly cut grass, also created a ripple effect in Remus...he'd be bitten soon, not as though he knew...but he would. And Remus would be left to wonder what there was to ever love about the outdoors...about _animals _in the first place.


End file.
